A Walk To Remember
by a green banana
Summary: Amu es la niña más odiada, rechazada, criticada y humillada del instituto, ¿Qué pasará cuando deberá convivir con el chico más egocéntrico, popular y admirado del instituto? ¿Secretos serán revelados?. ¿Vidas cambiarán?. Ikuto & Amu. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Amu es la niña más odiada, rechazada, criticada y humillada del instituto, ¿Qué pasará cuando deberá convivir con el chico más egocéntrico, popular y admirado del instituto? ¿Secretos serán revelados?. ¿Vidas cambiarán?. Ikuto & Amu. AU

**A Walk To Remember  
**Ikuto & Amu - AU**  
**Prólogo

Cierto joven de cabellos y mirada color zafiro, caminó por un puente con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el suelo. Se recargó contra el barandal y miró al cielo, sintió una cálida brisa que hizo bailar a los arboles y los mechones que recorrían por el rostro del joven Ikuto. Cerró los ojos y recargó sus codos en el barandal. Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo.

─Me salvaste la vida, Amu─ murmuró entre dientes Ikuto ─Me enseñaste todo─

Pétalos de sakura inundaron el suelo del puente, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, dejando el paso a la luna para aparecerse. Tardes como esta Ikuto pasaba siempre. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Amu se había marchado de su vida.

─_No se verá pero se siente_─ susurró dejando salir una cálida sonrisa de su boca

**~ 4 años atrás**

─¡María, salúdame a Dios de mi parte! ─

─¡Virgen maría! ─

─¡Vete a la iglesia!

─¡Acuéstate con Jesús!, ¡Tu único amigo! ─ gritaban todos los estudiantes en tono burlón en la cafetería

La joven Amu, apretó su biblia contra su pecho y hundió su rostro, dejando que su flequillo le tapase la cara salió corriendo de ahí, lista para llorar. En cuanto salió del aula, se tropezó con alguien.

─Ve a pedirle un milagro a Dios─ dijo una joven rubia de cabellos largos y amarrados en dos, agarrando del brazo a un muchacho, de cabello color zafiro y ojos de noche, mientras éste dejaba escapar una risa burlona. Amu los miró y comenzó a llorar y volvió a correr, lejos de ellos, lejos de todos.

Amu…era la niña más rechazada, criticada, humillada, todo…del curso.

Buenooo :D recientemente vi **A Walk To Remember**, que me parece una película PRECIOSA q2 y pensé 'hey le quedaría muy bien a Ikuto & Amu' ~ & bueno ;3 quienes ya hayan visto la película digan yo~~ y si veo que si son muchos cambiaré algunas cosillas para que no sea tan predecible ;D igual a los que no la hayan visto D: necesito saberrr~~ :D & bueno…comencé el fic porque como termine ya Protect Me realmente me aburría :I etc :D esta vez prometo que no habrá asi tragedia xD será **Romance, Sonrojos, Sonrisas & Pervertideses 100% **:D opinen como quedo lo primero porque la verdad me costó un poco que tuve que ir a dormir cuatro horas para no quemarme el cerebro LOL~ reviews ;3 3

**BTW!** Si hay gente que es católica, cristiana o cualquier otra religión les pido mis más sinceras disculpas si llego a ofender a alguien ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**A Walk To Remember  
**Ikuto&Amu  
AU

Era otoño en un pequeño pueblo de Tokyo. Hojas secas y cafés caían constantemente e inundaban las calles, las brisas comenzaban a ser más frías y constantes. Los patios de las casas estaban llenos de hojas; haciendo que los dueños de las casas lo limpiasen constantemente. Las calles eran tranquilas y calladas; los árboles bailaban gracias al viento y cerca de un bosque se encontraba una pequeña y acogedora iglesia.

Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, escuchando el angelical canto del coro de la iglesia. Jóvenes estaban sobre el estrado cantando, agarrando un libreto con la letra de las canciones, una de las que más resaltaba, era la hija de un ministro de la iglesia. Cabellos rosados pastel, ojos color ámbar y de pálida piel, era Amu Hinamori, hija de Tsumugu Hinamori. Se veía en la mirada de la joven la esperanza, la fé y alegría que tenía en ella por dentro, mientras cantaba.

Ésta veía a la gente que estaba presente, observó a cada uno de ellos hasta que uno captó su vista cuando vio que éste le miraba. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, era la que la miraba con indiferencia, ésta apartó la mirada. Ikuto asistía todos los días en la tarde a la iglesia, con su madre, a pesar de que éste fuese ateo. Amu conocía desde su infancia a Ikuto, pero nunca se habían mencionado una palabra, a pesar de verse diariamente. Amu iba a las mismas escuelas que Ikuto, hasta la fecha, habían mirada incomodas pero hasta ahí.

Al día siguiente en el colegio donde se presentaban Ikuto y Amu, estos eran polos opuestos. Amu era callada y tímida, pero era agradable y amable. Su exterior nunca le había importado ya que siempre pensó que lo primero sería lo interior; siempre ayudaba aquel que necesitara de ayuda y siempre portaba consigo misma la biblia para leerla en el momento en que estuviera desocupada. Amu hacía ver que el resto de las personas fueran malas. Por ser así, ésta era molestada y humillada constante en el colegio, a ella nunca le importó eso.

Ikuto, no obstante, era el más popular y admirado del colegio. Su actitud era egocéntrica, un pervertido total y mujeriego. Tomaba, fumaba y salía a altas horas de la noche. Tenía como exnovia a Utau Hoshina, una de las más guapas y malvadas de ahí. Ikuto traía a sus pies a cientos de chicas en el colegio, haciéndole subir aún más su interminable ego.

Ikuto y su grupo de amigos, lo cual eran igual de populares que él, se encontraban sentados fuera del colegio. Estaban riendo y platicando y algo les llamó la atención. Amu. Vieron como se acercaba a la entrada, cerca de ellos, que traía una caja llena de libros cargándola y notaron que la vestimenta que traía ésta era exactamente igual que la de hace años…excepto por la talla. Rieron. Amu estaba próximo y Utau aprovechó.

─Lindo suéter─ comentó falsamente con una sonrisa

─Gracias─ respondió con una inocente sonrisa Amu

Los demás comenzaron a reír fuerte conforme Amu se había ido. Amu luego era llamada 'virgen maría' ya que en cierta parte era virgen en todos los aspectos y aún más por llevar la biblia todos los días a leerla.

Anteriormente, hace unos días, Ikuto y sus amigos estaban por tener un nuevo integrante en su grupo…o eso le hicieron creer al muchacho. El joven nuevo integrante, llamado Tadase, era rubio, con ojos color rubí y se le notaba que era bastante inocente. Como prueba para entrar, se encontraron todos en la noche; en un lugar que estaba al lado de un acantilado…lo iban a hacer saltar. Gritos salvajes provenían de las gargantas de los amigos, incitándolo a saltar de una vez; Ikuto se encontraba junto a Tadase, en una torre no tan alta. El momento en que saltó Tadase, comenzaron a reírse todos ya que estos sabían que aún así no entraría. Después de unos segundos; notaron que el cuerpo de Tadase estaba flotando en el agua. Llegó la policía y todos lograron zafarse de ello, excepto Ikuto.

Sonó el timbre y todos entraron a sus respectivas clases. Ikuto y Amu se encontraban en la misma, Química ||; pero ambos se encontraban en diferentes lugares. Ikuto estaba hasta en la parte de atrás y Amu en la parte delantera. El joven se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla y puso su Ipod a reproducir música, tratando de ignorar la clase. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo pasase.

La clase fue interrumpida por el llamado del principal, haciendo decir su comentario.

─Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Presentarse en la oficina del principal─

Todos voltearon hacia la parte trasera, donde estaba Ikuto, observándolo. Ikuto dejó en su bolsillo el ipod y se retiró del aula. Traía sus manos en los bolsillos y veía en los casilleros de los pasillos que habían varios papeles anunciando la obra invernal. Éste los miró indiferente.

─Ikuto─ nombró el director

En la dirección, Ikuto estaba sentado frente al director y su escritorio, éste tenía una mirada desinteresada por el escritorio.

─Deberás de cambiar esa actitud─ respondió el director mirándolo

─¿Qué hará?. ¿Expulsarme? ─ preguntó sin emoción en la voz

─Aún no. ─ . Ikuto volteó a verlo. ─Irás los sábados a tutoría para niños especiales─ terminó el director

Ikuto abrió sus ojos como platos mirándolo. El castigo era debido a lo que había sucedido con Tadase, pero eso no era todo.

─También participarás en la obra invernal─ volvió a comentar

Ikuto ahora estaba encabronado por lo que iba a hacer por un mísero accidente. Le envió una mirada desafiante y se levantó de la silla, al abrir la puerta y a punto de salir, el director dijo su último comentario.

─No lo estropees─ salió.

Cuando Ikuto salió, la chicharra comenzó a sonar, dejando salir a todos los alumnos de las aulas. Caminó sereno por los pasillos y llegó a su casillero, donde se dejó recargar y cerrar los ojos para analizar todo lo que iba a hacer.

El día de clase terminó y todos fueron a casa. Ikuto al llegar a su casa, entró y se dirigió a la cocina y al ver a su madre ahí también, el aire se tensó.

─Ikuto. Ha llamado tu padre─ comentó tratando de buscar la mirada de su hijo

Ikuto no respondió ni planeaba hacerlo. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió leche y al terminarlo lo dejó en la mesa y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, hasta ser interrumpido.

─No le puedes tener odio a tu padre, Ikuto─ respondió ante el silencio del joven

─No es mi padre─ contestó Ikuto rápido

La madre dejó salir un suspiro con exasperación. Siempre tenían discusiones así. ─¿Por qué dices que no? ─

Ikuto volteó a mirarla con decepción. ─Nos abandonó─

─Pero sigue en contacto, Ikuto─ le contestó con un poco de tristeza

─Enviar un cheque cada mes no es contacto─ respondió fríamente saliendo de la cocina

─Ikuto─ llamó su madre antes de que se fuera. ─Debes saber perdonar, sabes─ dijo final e Ikuto la miró por un segundo y se fue.

Ikuto salió de la casa y tomó el carro. Planeaba ir con su mejor amigo, Yoru. Ikuto pasó el resto de la tarde en casa de Yoru, le mencionó el hecho de tener que ir a la obra invernal y su amigo no podía evitar reír a carcajadas por la desgracia que tenía su mejor amigo. El día terminó.

─Levántate Ikuto o se te hará tarde─ dijo en la mañana una voz maternal

Ikuto quedó callado por un momento. ─…Es sábado─ respondió final a su madre

─Tutoría─ contestó con un tono bastante molesto para el muchacho

Ikuto la miró por un rato y se rindió. Se levanto perezosamente y se estiró como un gato y se preparó para ir al colegio.

Estaba él limpiando los suelos con un trapeador y tenía sus audífonos puestos, escuchando música. Casualmente, Amu estaba también presente, mostrándoles esquemas a los demás alumnos. Ikuto no podía evitar observarla y Amu captaba ello y lo volteaba a ver. Algo interrumpió. Los amigos de Ikuto.

─¡Ikuto! ─ gritó uno acercándosele

Se acercó uno e hicieron él e Ikuto un saludo especial; palmada, puño, imitación de fumar y apagar cigarro contra el otro. Ambos rieron y Amu comenzó a describir un marco de estrellas.

─Éste es un trozo de plástico, con un perchero y corrector. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es? ─ dijo con una sonrisa a los niños

─Es un marco de estrellas─ respondió Ikuto desinteresado mientras veía a Amu

Amu lo miró por un momento y los amigos de Ikuto vinieron. Mientras Amu seguía hablándole a los demás, dos amigos de Ikuto pasaron lado de ella.

─Mercurio y Júpiter se pueden ver sobre el oeste del ocaso─

─Apuesto a que puedes ver ángeles volando─ dijo uno de los amigos con tono de burla

Los amigos de Ikuto comenzaron a platicar con éste y Amu no quedó callada.

─De hecho, hay cosas que pueden ser milagrosas─ respondió Amu al muchacho. ─Cuanto más estudiaba Einstein, más creía en un poder superior─

Los muchachos se acercaron con sonrisas burlonas a la inocente Amu y continuaron con las respuestas.

─Bien. Si hay un poder superior…¿Por qué no puedes que te consigo otro suéter? ─ preguntó; haciendo reír a los otros dos acompañantes

─Está muy ocupado buscando tu cerebro─ contestó Amu con una sonrisa

Los amigos emitieron sonidos de derrota a su perdedor amigo y volvieron con Ikuto a platicar. Propusieron salir pero Ikuto rechazó por tener que estar en la aula, los amigos se fueron. El joven sintió la mirada de Amu, y volteó a verla y la dejó de mirar cuando Amu seguía con el tema con sus alumnos.

Al finalizar, Ikuto y Amu subieron al autobús que los llevaba a sus casas. Ikuto se sentó un poco más atrás que en la parte de en medio y encendió su música a alto volumen; Amu estaba más adelante. La chica lo volteó a verlo y se paró de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Hubo un silencio incomodo e Ikuto continuaba con su música mientras veía la ventana. Amu trató de hacer una pequeña charla con el muchacho.

─¿Irás a visitar a Tadase? ─ preguntó Amu viéndolo

Amu no recibió respuesta de Ikuto y se auto respondió diciéndose que tal vez sería un no. Siguió el silencio y Amu continuó.

─¿Sabías que lo trasladaron a un centro de rehabilitación? ─ preguntó, tratando de captar su atención

─Nadie lo obligó a saltar─ respondió Ikuto dejando los audífonos, volteando hacia ella

─Se le llama presión─ contestó Amu

─¿Cómo sabes eso?. ¿Lo viste en tu preciada biblia? ─ preguntó Ikuto descarado

Ikuto se refería a la biblia que traía Amu en sus manos e hizo que Amu la mirara. Amu se sintió un poco ofendida.

─No suenes como si me conocieras─ respondió Amu

─Pero te conozco. Estuvimos en todas las clases juntos desde preescolar. Eres Amu Hinamori. Almuerzas en la mesa siete. Tienes sólo un suéter y te miras a los pies mientras caminas. ─ respondió con una sonrisa burlona

─Nada que no haya oído antes─ respondió Amu con una sonrisa

─¿No te importa lo que la gente piensa de ti? ─ preguntó Ikuto

─No─ respondió Amu con la misma sonrisa y se retiró de ahí

Llegaron a casa. Al día siguiente, era el primer día de ensayo para la obra invernal y como el auto de Ikuto no estaba en buenas condiciones; su amigo Yoru lo llevó. Yoru no paraba con las bromas de la obra e Ikuto lo única que podía hacer era reír pobremente.

Ikuto entró al ensayo tarde, y era una profesora la que estaba explicando de la nueva obra. Se sentó en una de las esquinas, ya que las sillas estaban ordenadas por filas horizontales. La profesora comenzó a dar los papeles.

─La historia será de Tommy 'Revólver ' Thornton durante la ley seca─ comentó la profesora

Un joven sentado de ahí; llamado Kairi, sonrió a sí mismo por ser uno de los que había escrito las canciones y a no tardar, la profesora llamó.

─Amu Hinamori será Alicia, la cantaste misteriosa─ dijo la profesora aplaudiéndole. ─Nadeshiko será de Caroline e Ikuto será Tommy Thornton─

Ikuto abrió los ojos total y sorprendentemente y miró a la profesora y no pudo evitar decir que no constante y calladamente. A más tardar, el grupo comenzó a ensayar con los guiones ya preparados, se encontraban todos sentados en un círculo y era la escena donde participaban sólo Nadeshiko e Ikuto.

Nadeshiko tenía todo su empeño en sus palabras, pero Ikuto sólo leía. Cada vez que decía algo que fuera ridículo a su criterio, dejaba escapar una sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

─Tsukiyomi. ¿Lo está haciendo mal a propósito? ─ preguntó la profesora

Ikuto sonrió burlonamente y rio calladamente. ─No, me sale natural─ contestó

El resto del grupo comenzó a reír y pasaron a la parte final. Había ya terminado el ensayo de ese día y todos salieron del colegio.

Ikuto estuvo esperando afuera, a que su amigo Yoru lo recogiera pero no vio señal de él. Amu recién había salido de la puerta de la escuela y se acercó a Ikuto.

─¿Te mataría intentarlo? ─ preguntó Amu detrás de Ikuto

─Sí y soy muy joven para morir─ contestó Ikuto con una sonrisa

Amu se le quedó mirando un rato y volvió a hablar. ─Sólo te interesa la escuela porque eres popular─

─Nada impredecible─ respondió Ikuto

─Sólo sirves con audiencia─ contestó Amu retirándose

Al irse Amu, ésta provocó que Ikuto la volteara a ver. Ikuto vio que Yoru no llegaba y no lo iba a hacer. Se fue con Amu hasta su auto. La muchacha al ponerse su cinturón en su carro, vio a un Ikuto delante de su móvil. Éste se acercó hasta la ventana de la chica y la miró.

─Cinturón─ dijo Amu manejando

Ikuto resopló y se puso el cinturón. La chica sonrió y puso la radio y justamente estaban transmitiendo una canción cantada por una mujer, cuyo era de romance y voz suave; Ikuto la cambió por una de rock n' roll. Amu entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a poner la suya, Ikuto volvió a poner la suya. El juego continuó hasta que Amu se rindió y dejó salir algo de sus labios.

─Cuarenta y dos─

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─ preguntó Ikuto volteándola a ver

─Amistar con alguien que no me agrada─ respondió Amu con la vista al frente. ─Es parte de mi lista─

─¿Cuál es la primera? ─ preguntó un Ikuto curioso

─Si te lo digo, te mataría─ le contestó con una sonrisa

Ikuto rió y siguió viendo a la ventana. Finalmente llegó a su casa y fue a la de Yoru a practicar el guión con alguien.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Yoru comenzó a hacer bromas respecto al guión y del problema que estaba metido su amigo.

─Tengo que memorizarme esto en tres semanas─ dijo Ikuto preocupado

─Ni en tres meses lo harías─ respondió Yoru riendo. ─Harás el ridículo frente a todos─

Volvieron a practicar hasta que llegó la madre de Yoru y pidió por ayuda con las bolsas del supermercado.

Al día siguiente, al terminar una clase y salir del aula, Ikuto salió sigilosamente por Amu, que se encontraba aproximadamente unos quince metros de él, en su casillero, arreglando sus libros. Se acercó a la muchacha por detrás.

─Amu─ llamó Ikuto

Amu volteó a verlo y rio entre dientes, volviendo su atención al casillero. ─¿Qué quieres Ikuto?. Te conozco hace años y nunca fuiste el primero en saludar─

Ikuto se tensó un poco y resopló, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y continuó. ─Necesito ayuda con mis líneas─

Amu terminó y cerró su casillero. Miró a Ikuto con incredulidad. ─¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto me pide ayuda? ─

─Sí─ contestó Ikuto mirándola

─Bien. Rezaré por ti─ dijo Amu comenzando a caminar

Ikuto la siguió por detrás y no se rendía. ─Amu, escucha─ le dijo en el oído

─Nunca has pedido ayuda, ¿cierto? ─ le respondió Amu con una sonrisa y paró de caminar

─Por favor─ contestó Ikuto viéndola

─Ok. Pero con una condición─ propuso Amu mirándolo a los ojos

─¿Cuál? ─

─Debes prometer no enamorarte de mí─

Ooookay! E__e ah daah no tienen idea de las millones de veces que estuve borrando y escribiendo y así o_ô se me dificultó mucho en escribir este capitulo y no sé si quedo bien para uds. :/ bueno, he usado varias líneas de la película en sí :D espero que les haya gustado e_e y estoy tratando mucho de no hacerlos muy OOC ;A; opinen 8D reviews~? 3 love ya~

Oh cierto! Se me olvidaba :D como vi que en ultimo reviews del cap 1 una chica no entendio~ D: me preocupé asi que por si las dudas la cosa es:

Amu es muy religiosa y particular, Ikuto no lo es y la demás gente es luego tonta y se rie de lo que es diferente a ellos 8D fin~ xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A Walk To Remember  
**Ikuto&Amu  
AU

Ikuto rió y le contesto. ─No hay problema─

Amu sonrió sabiamente. ─Bien. Te veré después de clases─ respondió

Amu se encontraba en su cocina, cortando lechuga y su padre Tsumugu se encontraba detrás de ella.

─¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto vendrá aquí? ─ preguntó el padre con un tono de enojo ─Es peligroso, lo peor de todo─

─Papá, pensé que habíamos discutido qué haría con mi tiempo y mi vida─ le respondió Amu viéndolo

─Desconfío de él, no te ti─ contestó el padre

El timbre de la casa sonó y Amu se limpió las manos con un trapo que se encontraba junto de ella. La joven abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ikuto afuera.

─¿Planeas dejarme aquí? ─ preguntó Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona

Amu rió calladamente. ─Pasa─

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa y Amu subió las escaleras. ─Traeré el guión─

Ikuto asintió y examinó la casa. Vio fotos de la familia y una en que Amu era pequeña y estaba sonriendo, la observó un rato y continuó viendo. Ikuto se encontró una estatuilla con el rostro de Jesús crucificado, Ikuto frunció el ceño.

─Es un tenebroso pedazo de-─ dijo Ikuto sin completar la oración y volteándose

─Padre de Amu─ respondió el padre

Ikuto se espantó y vio a Tsumugu y se vieron a los ojos, hubo un rato silencioso.

─Supe que tiene el papel protagónico─ comentó el padre. ─Felicitaciones─

Ikuto quedó callado por un momento. ─Gracias por permitirme venir─

─No se lo permití─ contestó el padre entrecerrando los ojos

Ikuto se silenció y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

─Estaré en mi oficina─ dijo al final el padre retirándose

─¿Listo? ─ preguntó Amu bajando de las escaleras

Ikuto miró por un rato hacia donde se había ido el padre y contestó. ─Si, empecemos─

Al día siguiente, en la noche, Ikuto estaba manejando su auto por la carretera y todo estaba deshabitado, algo llamó su atención. Vio a una chica entrando al cementerio a altas horas de la noche ¿Quién era?. Amu.

─¿Qué rayos? ─ murmuró a sí mismo Ikuto apagando la radio

Ikuto salió del carro y se apresuró en alcanzar a Amu en la entrada del cementerio.

─Hey─ dejó salir Ikuto detrás de Amu

Amu volteó a ver quién era y fue él, hubo un momento callado e Ikuto no sabía qué decir.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó finalmente

─Te podría preguntar lo mismo─ contestó Amu dándose media vuelta

─¿Normalmente caminas sola en el cementerio de noche? ─ respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa

─Tal vez─ contestó Amu sonriendo mientras se alejaba

Ikuto la miró por un rato. ─¿Qué vas a hacer? ─

Amu volteó nuevamente y con su linterna, la prendió y puso la luz en el rostro de Ikuto, haciéndole molestia. ─Ven a ver─

Ikuto dudó por un momento y se relamió de labios. La siguió.

─Ok. ¿Qué es eso? ─ preguntó Ikuto viendo con indiferencia a lo que estaba más debajo de él

─Este es mi telescopio. Lo construí a los doce─ contestó Amu sonriéndole. ─Mira─

Ikuto se agachó y miró por el. Vio el cielo oscuro con cientos de estrellas deslumbrantes ahí pero en medio, había algo más reluciente.

─Saturno. Genial─

─Sí. Planeo construir uno más grande para ver el cometa Hyakutake─ le respondió con la sonrisa cálida

Ikuto sonrió burlonamente. ─Los milagros de la naturaleza. Comprendo─

Amu lo miró con curiosidad. ─¿Comprender qué? ─

─Que estás metida en todo eso─

─¿…Todo eso? ─ preguntó calladamente Amu mirando al suelo. ─Tengo mis creencias. Tengo fé, ¿tú no? ─

─No. Demasiada mierda en este mundo─ contestó Ikuto metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

─Sin sufrimiento no hay compasión─ respondió Amu viéndolo a los ojos

─Díselos quienes sufren─ contestó mirándola serio

Amu se quedó un rato viéndolo y resopló bajando la mirada.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, estaban entre clases todos los alumnos y el grupo de Ikuto estaban recargados en los últimos casilleros llegando a la esquina. Yoru y otros par de amigos estaban viendo a las chicas pasar e Ikuto no podía evitar reírse de sus amigos.

─Ya llegó la virgen maría─ comentó una de las chicas del grupo con desagrado verla acercarse

─Aquí viene tu actriz─ respondió uno de los muchachos riéndose

Amu se encontró frente al grupo. ─Ikuto, ¿Te veo después de clases? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa Amu con sus libros en su pecho

Los amigos de Ikuto miraron para otro lado ya que se les hizo demasiado ridículo e Ikuto comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Dejó salir una sonrisa burlona y le contestó.

─Sólo en tus sueños─

Los demás rieron. Amu miró a los ojos a Ikuto, al igual que éste a ella y se retiró de ahí. Ikuto bajó la mirada por un momento y sus demás amigos continuaron riendo.

─¿Y tu suéter? ─ preguntó uno con burla

Sonó el timbre y todos se fueron.

En la tarde, Ikuto fue con su carro hasta la casa de Amu. Frente a la casa, detuvo el auto y salió.

Amu se encontraba tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados mientras que su padre, detrás de ella, estaba leyendo un libro con sus lentes puestos. El timbre sonó. Amu se levantó a abrirla. Cuando la abrió, vio que Ikuto estaba frente y hubo un momento callado, ninguno habló y por ello, Amu cerró la puerta.

─Amu, abre la puerta─ dijo Ikuto volviendo a tocar

Amu volvió a abrir la puerta y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a Ikuto y lo miró a los ojos.

─¿Qué quieres? ─ preguntó

─No estás de humor─ contestó Ikuto mirándola

─Vaya que eres listo─ respondió Amu con un tono enojada

─Esperaba que leyéramos el guión juntos─ dijo Ikuto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos nervioso

─Y que seamos amigos en secreto, ¿cierto? ─ le respondió con una sonrisa falsa

─Exacto, es como si me leyeras la mente─ dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

─Genial. Quizá puedas leer la mía─ contestó Amu con una mirada cruel

Amu lo miró desafiante y entró a la casa, pero antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, Ikuto habló nuevamente.

─Amu, no puedo ser tu amigo─ dijo Ikuto mirándola

Amu sonrió a sí misma. ─Ikuto, pensé a ver visto algo bueno en ti─ dijo Amu devolviéndole la mirada. ─Pero estaba muy equivocada─ dijo, ahora sí cerrando la puerta

Ikuto vio la puerta cerrada por un momento y se relamió. ─¡Maldición!─ gritó

Tsumugu salió de la casa y se acercó a él poniendo sus manos en la cadera, Ikuto lo vio y se alejó. ─Perdón─ y se fue a su auto

Después de días, Ikuto comenzaba a repasar diariamente sus líneas del guión y empezó a enseñar mejor a los niños en los sábados, no sabiendo que Amu, cada vez que veía aquello se sonría a sí misma. Empezó a ir constante a los ensayos y hacerlo mejor. Practicaba él mismo en su pieza y cada vez iba mejorando más.

Un día, Ikuto entró al centro de rehabilitación, donde se encontraba Tadase internado. Tadase estaba en su camilla, viendo un programa en la televisión que se encontraba en blanco y negro…estaba bastante aburrido ahí él. Ikuto entró a la habitación. Lo miró por un momento y se relamió.

─Vine a pedir perdón─

─Ya lo hiciste. ¿Te sientes mejor? ─ respondió Tadase viéndolo

Ikuto quedó callado, haciéndole saber que no. Tadase se sonrió a sí mismo. ─¿Sabes? Realmente pensaba que quería ser tu amigo. ─ lo miró a los ojos. ─Ahora no sé por qué─

Ikuto tardó un momento en contestar. ─Una vez lo hice también─

Tadase volteó a verlo. ─¿Te dolió? ─

─Demasiado─

─Bien─

Ikuto sonrió. ─Te veo en la escuela─

Había llegado el día en que se iba a presentar la obra invernal. El público se encontraba sentado frente al escenario mientras veían la obra.

─Dijiste que iríamos a Paris, Ikuto─ dijo Nadeshiko actuando

─No me quedaré mirando como los de clase alta se enriquecen─ respondió Ikuto. ─Créeme, esto es seguro─

─¡Basta! ¡Se acabó! ─ respondió Nadeshiko alejandose de él

Nadeshiko estaba vestida con un vestido color rojo llamativo y con unas especies de guantes que se usaban en los tiempos de atrás, de color negro. Ésta estaba acompañada de Ikuto, que estaba vestido con un esmoquin azul marino / morado. Estos se encontraban en un bar.

─¡Ve a contrabandear tu licor! ─ gritó Nadeshiko empujándolo del hombro. ─Y espero que te ahogues en el─

En la puerta, una chica entró y tenía una manta y con una capucha, cubriéndola toda, sin saber quien era. Nadeshiko se le acercó.

─Tú debes ser la chica nueva. La cantante─ le dijo mirando a Ikuto ─¿Quieres un consejo gratis? Aléjate de él─

Unos momentos más tarde, Ikuto se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del bar, sin su saco y con las mangas más recortadas hasta sus codos. La joven se quitó la capucha y la manta, era Amu. Cuando Amu se quitó la manta, hizo captar la atención de Ikuto, haciéndolo mirarla. Amu traía un vestido largo con escote de color azul celeste y se sentó junto a Ikuto.

─Cuando entraste a mi club, esa noche lluviosa─ dijo Ikuto mirándola a los ojos ─No fue solo coincidencia, ¿cierto? ─

Amu sonrió. ─Nada es coincidencia─

─Tu cara…me resulta familiar─ respondió Ikuto. ─Como una mujer que conocí. Sólo que fue un sueño─

─Cuéntame de esta mujer─ respondió Amu

Ikuto se atascó por un momento y se quedó callado. ─No recuerdo muy bien─ dijo calladamente.

Desde atrás, fuera del escenario, se encontraba la profesora que había estado en los ensayos con los alumnos, e hizo una seña a Ikuto para que improvisara.

─Sólo sé…que eres hermosa─ contestó al final Ikuto

Amu se le quedó mirando a Ikuto. En el sonido de fondo se escuchaba como la gente tocía y la profesora volvió a hacerle una seña.

─El sueño─ dijo Ikuto terminando aquel silencio. ─Ayúdame a recordar. ¿Cantarás para mí? ─

Amu se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió frente al escenario. Empezó a dejar salir la melodía de su voz con la letra que había ella escrito, llamada la canción 'Only Hope'. Ikuto no podía despegar su vista de Amu mientras cantaba, y la joven se dirigía al público. Yoru, el amigo de Ikuto, quien prometió estar ahí para verlo, se había asombrado por la joven. Después de unos momentos, Amu terminó de cantar y se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a Ikuto.

Amu miró a los ojos de Ikuto, y éste se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso a la chica. Al finalizar el beso, Ikuto y Amu se miraron por un rato y el público comenzó a aplaudir y se notó como la exnovia de Ikuto, Utau, ardía en celos mirando aquella escena. El telón cerró.

─¡Tsukiyomi, estuviste magnífico! ─ dijo la profesora agarrando de los brazos a Ikuto

La gente ya se estaba retirando e Ikuto sólo quería ir con Amu, quien ya se había ido con su padre. El padre de Ikuto se acercó a su hijo.

─Buena actuación, hijo─ comentó con una sonrisa

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó Ikuto con una mirada seria

─Pensé que podríamos ir a comer─ respondió el padre

─No quiero─ contestó Ikuto yéndose

─Ikuto no te vayas─ dijo el papá en un tono de exasperación

─Tú me enseñaste─ respondió Ikuto. El padre resopló

Al día siguiente, en la hora del almuerzo del colegio, se encontraba Ikuto caminando por la cafetería. Utau y otra amiga suya estaban sentadas en una mesa pequeña viendo qué hacía Ikuto al ver que no se sentaba con ellas y se fue a la otra sala de mesas.

Ikuto vio que Amu estaba sentada sola en una mesa y se acercó a ella, sentándose junto. Amu estaba leyendo la biblia pacíficamente y al ver que Ikuto estaba junto a ella, suspiró.

─La gente puede ver─ dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la biblia

─¿Eso arruinaría tu reputación? ─ preguntó Ikuto con una sonrisa

Amu tomó de su jugo, que ya se estaba acabando e hizo un sonido muy desagradable y tenía una mirada de indiferencia hacia Ikuto. Ikuto miró a otra parte y volvió su mirada hacia Amu.

─Amu, me estoy esforzando─ dijo Ikuto tratando de buscar su mirada ─Quizá…quizá extraño pasar tiempo contigo─

─Suena a mentira─ dijo Amu riéndose y dejando el libro

─¿Qué parte? ─ preguntó Ikuto

─Todo─ respondió Amu con una mirada desafiante

─No lo es─ dijo con seguridad Ikuto

─Pruébalo─ contestó Amu levantándose de ahí y yéndose

Ikuto resopló y se levantó de su silla también. Salió de la escuela y vio que Amu ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

─¡Amu! ─ gritó Ikuto bajando las escaleras

─No sabes cómo ser un amigo─ respondió Amu de espaldas

─No quiero sólo eso─ dijo Ikuto alcanzándola

─No sabes lo que quieres─ dijo Amu no mirándolo

─Te asusta que alguien te desee─ respondió Ikuto tratando de buscar su mirada nuevamente

Amu paró de caminar y volteó a verlo. ─¿Y por qué eso me asustaría? ─

─Porque no podrías ocultarte detrás de tus libros, ni de tu telescopio ni de tu fé. ─ le contestó mirándola

Amu volvió a caminar y le dio la espalda, Ikuto le agarró del hombro y le hizo voltear. ─No. ¿Sabes por qué estás asustada? ─ preguntó Ikuto acercándose a su rostro ─Por que tu también quieres estar conmigo─

Assdsdasd :D este lo hice un poco más largo dah e.e oh bueno :F perdón si esta muy OOC ;O; & muchas gracias por leer 8D~ reviews por favor~? 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Walk To Remember  
**Ikuto&Amu  
AU

Amu lo miró de arriba y abajo y se dio vuelta y se fue hacia su auto. Ikuto vio como se fue del colegio y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

La tarde fue fresca y reluciente, Ikuto se encontraba fuera de su casa, arreglando su auto, cuando alguien detrás de él se aparece. Yoru. Éste se acercó a la grabadora y la encendió y dejó salir música hip-hop mientras comenzó a bailar, Ikuto volteó a verlo por un momento.

─Baja la música. Estoy tratando de trabajar─ dijo Ikuto

Yoru comenzó a reír y cambió la sintonía a algo más diferente. Al momento de escuchar otro tipo de música, que era la que Amu gustaba, paró de reír y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la grabadora.

─Bien, no te gusta mi hip-hop, ¿Pero qué es esto? ─ preguntó Yoru mientras se reía de ello

─Amu me lo prestó─ respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona

─Ahora escuchas la música de su gente─ contestó Yoru

─¿Su gente? ─

─Sí─ respondió Yoru dejando la bebida y se paró de la silla. ─Portadores de la biblias, portadores de crucifijos, los 'toca la bocina si amas a Dios'─ respondió acercando a Ikuto

─Ella no es así─ contestó Ikuto mientras continuaba con el auto

─Bien…Utau piensa que esa acción labial entre tú y Amu fue bastante real─ respondió Yoru serio

Ikuto no respondió pero sí miró de reojo a su amigo Yoru. Yoru suspiró y miró a sus lados y volvió a mirar a Ikuto.

─¿Qué te pasa? Ya no tienes tiempo para tus verdaderos amigos─ dijo Yoru

─No sé…me cansé─ respondió Ikuto dejando la herramienta en la mesita que traía al lado. ─Estoy harto de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo─

─Ésta chica te cambió y tú ni siquiera sabes─ respondió Yoru viendo al frente

Ikuto rio un poco. ─¿Qué, Utau te dijo eso también? ─

─No─ contesto Yoru captando la vista de Ikuto. ─Yo lo dije─

Ikuto miró por un momento a Yoru y bajó la mirada.

Más tarde, cuando el cielo oscureció, Amu se encontraba en una silla que se mesaba fuera de su casa. Amu estaba leyendo un libro y fue interrumpida al ver que un joven estaba subiendo las escaleras de su casa. Ikuto. Éste acercó hacia ella.

─Tú─ dijo Amu viéndolo a los ojos

─Yo─ respondió Ikuto entregándole una bolsa blanca

Amu dejó a un lado su libro y levantó el ceño. ─¿Qué es eso? ─

─Te compré algo─ contesto Ikuto

Amu aceptó la bolsa y la agarró. ─Gracias─ respondió con una sonrisa, viendo la bolsa

─Bien. Te veo en la escuela─ dijo Ikuto

─OK─ dijo al final Amu con una sonrisa

Ikuto se retiró y antes de bajar las minis escaleras, el padre, Tsumugu, salió de la casa.

─Sr. Tsukiyomi─

─Adiós reverendo─ contestó Ikuto despidiéndose

Amu sacó de la bolsa blanca, un suéter rosado y se sonrió a sí misma. El padre se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, se frotó la quijada y se relamió.

─Amu─ dijo el padre viéndola a los ojos ─Chicos como ése…tienen…tienen expectativas─

Amu lo miró a los ojos. ─Aquí las reglas no cambiarán─ comentó el padre

Amu cabeceó. ─Bien─ respondió serena

─Tal vez no te importe lo que yo piense─ contestó el padre insistiendo. ─Pero debería importarte lo que Dios piense─

Amu sonrió cálidamente. ─Creo que él quiere que sea feliz─

El padre la miró a los ojos y bajó la mirada. ─Papá, es sólo un suéter─ dijo Amu. ─Prepararé algo de comer, ¿sí? ─ contestó acercándosele a besarle la mejilla

El padre se quedó mirando a la nada y resopló, negando con su cabeza a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, se encontraban Yoru, Utau y otro compañero en el pasillo, mirando unas fotos que tenían en sus manos.

─¡Vaya! ¡Miren a Amu Hinamori! ─ comentó uno con risa

─No estaba mal en la obra─ respondió Yoru con una sonrisa

─No es linda─ contestó Utau con molestia

─Sí, yo diría que estaba muy linda en la obra─ respondió el acompañante

─Espera. Tengo una gran idea─ contestó Utau con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

En unos momentos después, Yoru Utau y su otro amigo, se encontraban frente a un computador retocando una de las fotos donde estaba el rostro de Amu de frente. Reían y modificaban un par de aquí y allá y aquello en la foto. Fuera de la escuela, comenzaron a repartir papeles y mientras los jóvenes veían el papel reían a carcajadas y no dejaban de repartir.

En la hora del almuerzo, Amu estaba en la pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cafetería y se encontró a Utau, quien se acercó a Amu.

─Amu─ dijo Utau con una falsa sonrisa

Amu no contestó. ─Mira, quiero que sepas que no hay resentimientos. Ikuto y yo terminamos─

Amu sonrió tímidamente. ─No sé de qué me estás hablando─ le contestó con pena

Amu se sintió incómoda por un momento y empezó a mirar por todas partes hasta que Utau la llamó. Ambas se vieron de frente

─Amu. Serías preciosa si supieras cómo maquillarte─ dijo Utau suspirando. ─Ven. Almorcemos juntas─ respondió Utau tomando de las manos de Amu

─Está bien─ contestó Amu aceptando tal oferta

Amu y Utau entraron a la cafetería. Utau se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus demás amigos y estos estaban riendo, Utau tomó de una hoja que traían en la mano. Amu estaba detrás de Utau, viendo a los demás habitantes de la cafetería, quienes estaban riendo mientras la miraban. Utau tapó su boca por un momento.

─Vaya. ¿Eres tú? ─ dijo Utau mostrándole el papel

Amu se asomó a ver la hoja y vio que su rostro que estaba en una de las fotos de la obra, estaba pegado y modificado sobre el cuerpo de una modelo en bikini. Más abajo decía 'Virgen María'. Vio a Utau a los ojos.

─Lindo cuerpo─ contestó Utau con una sonrisa maliciosa

Amu volteó a ver el resto y vio que se estaban riendo de ella. El aire se comenzó a tensar y Amu dificultosamente podía respirar normal mientras veía cómo se reían los jóvenes de ella. Empezó a sentir mareos y tenía ya lágrimas preparadas para salir de sus ojos. Al momento de voltearse y salir de ahí, se topó con Ikuto, quien la agarró de los brazos y dejó que Amu recargara su rostro en su hombro.

Ikuto vio que todos se reían. ─Esto se trata de mí. No de ti─ le dijo a Amu, soltando su mochila, dejándola en el suelo

Ikuto caminó y agarró de la hoja que traía Utau en las manos y se acercó a uno de sus amigos, que éste, también se paró y se dirigió hacia Ikuto. El joven agarró la hoja que tenía Ikuto.

─No me sorprende que la hayas tenido encerrada. No sabía que había esto debajo de eso─ respondió señalando de arriba y abajo a Amu con una risa

Ikuto empujó a su amigo y éste hizo lo mismo, todos en la cafetería se pararon. La novia del joven se paró y se puso detrás de su chico.

─Basta─ dijo la muchacha

─¡No te metas! ─ contestó

Cuando el joven volteó, fue golpeado en la cara por Ikuto. Por instinto, el joven se agachó y se agarró la nariz, otro muchacho se metió y trató de alejar a Ikuto y cuando intentó hacerlo con el contrincante, éste lo empujó hasta chocar con unas mesas y comida.

─Se acabó. Se acabó─ dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a Ikuto

Ikuto frunció el ceño. ─Genial─ se retiró de ahí, yéndose con Amu

Todos vieron como se había ido Ikuto hacia Amu. ─¡Para siempre! ─ gritó el muchacho insistiendo

─¿Estás bien? ─ susurró Ikuto tomando de las mejillas de Amu con sus manos frente a su rostro

─¡Estás cometiendo un error! ─ gritó

Amu asintió. ─¿Segura? ─ preguntó Ikuto

Ikuto agarró su mochila en el suelo. ─Vámonos de aquí─ y con eso, se fueron de la cafetería

Utau vio como Ikuto se había ido con Amu y los miró con enojo.

─¡Imbécil! ─ gritó el muchacho

Amu e Ikuto salieron de la escuela, más debajo de las escaleras Ikuto tomó a Amu de los brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella. ─Lo siento─ murmuraba. ─Son animales, ¿ok? ─

Ikuto acarició la cabellera de Amu y nuevamente habló. ─¿Te llevo a casa? ─. Amu asintió

─Vamonos─ respondió yéndose

Ikuto y Amu estaban en el auto, afuera de la casa de la joven. ─¿Segura que estás bien? ─ volvió a preguntar Ikuto mirándola

─Estoy bien─ contestó con una sonrisa. ─Gracias por todo─

─De nada─ contestó Ikuto con un rastro de sonrisa

Amu, antes de abrir la puerta del carro, fue detenida por las palabras de Ikuto. ─Hey─ . Amu volteó a verlo con una mirada.

─Te quiero preguntar algo─ respondió Ikuto

─De acuerdo─ contestó con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

─¿Saldrías conmigo, el sábado en la noche? ─ preguntó Ikuto mirándola profundo

Amu se quedó sin habla y bajó la mirada. ─Lo siento, no puedo─

Ikuto bajó la mirada por un momento. ─¿Hay alguien más? ─

─No. No es eso─ respondió Amu negando con su cabeza

─¿Entonces qué? ─ preguntó Ikuto, tratando de buscar la mirada de Amu

Amu, sonrió tímidamente y con esfuerzo pudo contestar. ─No puedo tener citas─

En la iglesia, el padre de Amu se encontraba en el estrado, leyendo un libro y con un vaso junto a él. Empezó a leer una de las líneas que traía el libro.

─El que siembre en su carne, también cosechará…─ dijo sin terminar Tsumugu

Ikuto se presentó frente a él y el padre lo vio. ─¿Puedo ayudarlo? ─ preguntó tomando de su vaso

─Sí, señor─ contestó Ikuto. ─Me gustaría invitar a su hija a cenar el sábado─

─Imposible─ respondió cortante el padre

Ikuto miró a otro lado y volvió su mirada hacia el padre. ─Con todo respeto, le pido que lo reconsidere─

El padre volvió a verlo, dejando el libro. ─Con todo respeto. Ya hice mi decisión─ dijo el padre, volviendo con el libro. ─Puede salir por donde entró─

Ikuto se relamió. ─Lamento no haber tratado a Amu como correspondía. Ella merece más que eso─ lo miró ahora a los ojos. ─Le pido lo mismo que ud. Nos enseña en la iglesia. A tener fé─

El padre resopló con la mirada fija.

─¡Increíble que le hayas pedido permiso! ─ comentó Amu con una sonrisa

Amu e Ikuto se encontraban en un restaurant al aire libre en la noche del sábado. Amu traía puesto el suéter que le había regalado anteriormente Ikuto. Mientras se dirigían a su mesa.

─No es para tanto─ respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa

El mesero entregó los menús a Ikuto y a Amu ya sentados. ─¿Desean beber algo? ─ preguntó el mesero

─Té, por favor─ respondió Amu con una sonrisa

─Que sean dos─ contestó Ikuto viendo al mesero

─Enseguida─ dijo el mesero retirándose

Ikuto colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa, acercándose a Amu. Amu miró con preocupación a Ikuto. ─Este lugar es muy lindo. ¿No hay problema? ─

─No te preocupes por eso─ respondió con una sonrisa

─Está bien─ dijo Amu bajando la mirada con la sonrisa

─Pide lo que quieras─

Ikuto y Amu rieron. ─Bien, ¿qué decidirás? ─ preguntó Ikuto

Amu empezó a comer de su platillo, y al finalizar, el mesero se presentó frente a la mesa. ─¿Todo está bien? ─ preguntó

Amu asintió. ─Sí, muchas gracias─ contestó con una cálida sonrisa

─Sí, yo también. Gracias─ dijo Ikuto dejando que tomasen su plato

El mesero tomó ambos platos y se retiró. Hubo un momento callado y Amu examinó el lugar y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar. ─¿Te gustaría bailar? ─

Ikuto abrió sus ojos. ─Lo siento. No bailo─ contestó con una sonrisa

─Yo tampoco. Digo, no delante de la gente─

Ikuto volteó a ver la pista del baile y contestó. ─No sé bailar─

Amu lo miró y le sonrió. ─Todos saben bailar─ Ikuto la miró. ─Vamos, no puede ser tan malo─

Ikuto bajó la mirada. ─¿Por favor? ─ insistió Amu. ─¿Por mí? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa

Ikuto se rindió y se fue con Amu a la pista de baile, donde se encontraban un par de parejas y los músicos con la melodía tranquila. Ikuto tomó de la cintura de Amu con una mano y con la otra tomó de la mano de Amu. Ambos bajaron la mirada a ver la posición de sus pies y rieron.

─Y bien, ¿Qué es lo primero de tu lista? ─le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

Amu negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Ikuto sonrió. Continuaron bailando y demás gente se animó a subir y bailar con su pareja.

Más tarde, Ikuto llevó a Amu con su carro a otro lado que no era el hogar de la chica.

─¿A dónde vamos? ─ preguntó Amu con curiosidad

─Espera y verás─ contestó con una sonrisa

Ikuto se detuvo y salió del auto, al igual que Amu. Ikuto tomó de la mano de Amu y al llevó un poco más delante de donde estaba el auto.

─Muy bien. Párate ahí─ dijo Ikuto soltando a Amu

─Bien─ contestó Amu con una sonrisa

─Un pie ahí y el otro aquí─ dijo Ikuto viendo los pies de Amu

─De acuerdo─ dijo Amu viéndolo. ─Estás actuando como un loco, ¿Qué pasa? ─ respondió con una risa

Ikuto sonrió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. ─Justo ahora, tus piernas están entre la línea divisoria estatal─

─¿Y? ─ preguntó Amu con una sonrisa, no captando

─Estás en dos lugares a la vez─

Una de las metas que estaba en la lista de Amu, era estar dos lugares a la vez e Ikuto se lo había cumplido en ese mismo momento. Amu rió y abrazó a Ikuto del cuello.

Después, Ikuto y Amu estaban en el auto apagado, estacionado frente al mar. Ikuto tenía en sus manos tres barajas que tenían dibujos de una estrella, rosa y mariposa.

─Bien, ¿Cual de éstas eliges? ─ preguntó Ikuto enseñándole

Amu sonrió. ─Tú elige─ . Ikuto vio las Barajas nuevamente. ─Mariposa─

─Bien─ contestó sonriéndole

─¿Dónde lo quieres? ─ le preguntó Ikuto con una mirada fija a Amu

Amu miró su cuerpo y pensó. Vio un poco más de atrás de su hombro y bajo de su manga. ─Aquí─ dijo retirando su cabello cerca de ahí. Ikuto la vio por un momento y agarró la tarjeta y la puso sobre el lugar indicado. Con un papel húmedo, comenzó a frotar sobre el papel, dejando así, el tatuaje temporal que Amu tenía en su lista también.

Ikuto sonrió a Amu, al igual que ella a él, cuando despegó el papel y vio cómo la mariposa ya estaba marcada. Ikuto acercó su rostro hacia el tatuaje y sopló ligeramente, haciéndolo secar. Se miraron por unos momentos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ikuto y Amu salieron y caminaron por un puente mientras tenían sus manos sujetadas. Ikuto vio alrededor al igual que Amu cuando la brisa les pegaba en sus rostros.

─¿Cómo puedes ver lugares como éste…vivir momentos como éste…¿y no creer? ─ dijo Amu bajando la mirada mientras caminaban

Ikuto quedó callado por un momento y Amu despegó de su mano de la de Ikuto y se adelantó un poco más y quedó cerca del barandal.

─Tienes suerte de estar segura─ respondió Ikuto viéndola

Amu dejó que la brisa pegara en su cara y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. En unos segundos, abrió los ojos, aún con la sonrisa.

─Es como el viento─ dijo Amu. ─No se ve pero se siente─

─¿Qué sientes? ─preguntó Ikuto

Amu sonrió. ─Siento admiración y belleza…alegría, amor─ contestó, dando media vuelta y encarar a Ikuto. ─Es el centro de todo─

Ikuto y Amu se miraron a los ojos. ─Podría besarte─ contestó Ikuto con mirada profunda

Amu abrió los ojos. ─Podría no hacerlo bien─

Ikuto sonrió. ─Imposible─

SADSDSD e_é ya ya aquí otro cap~ :D reviews? 8D 3

Oh~ btw D: necesito de su ayuda~ :D pues bueno; no se si sabrán pero xDU no paro de escribir D: así que también termine ya este fic .__. (son solo 6 caps) & bueno 8D les podría pedir el favor de ir a mi profile y responder la encuesta para otro fic ;w;? que sería hacer un fic, dah amuto claro xD, pero uds eligen el genero D: por que estoy indecisa y pues tengo ideas para las dos opciones pero no me decido por cual :I es entre:

Romance/Drama  
Terror/Suspenso

Soo~~ voten 8D y en mi profile dirá de que trataría los dos generos :] solo que ustedes voten por cual quieren y lo hago tan tan~ graciaaas~


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto se acercó unos pasos más a Amu y la tomó de la mejilla y la besó. Amu cerró sus ojos y continuó con el beso. Se despegaron después de unos momentos e Ikuto bajó la mirada.

─Amu─ dijo Ikuto mirándola a los ojos ─Te amo─

Ikuto quedó callado y se relamió al ver que Amu sólo lo miraba. ─…Éste sería el momento de decir algo─

─Te dije que no te enamoraras─ respondió Amu no despegando su vista de los ojos de Ikuto

Ikuto agarró de la mejilla de Amu y la volvió a besar, ésta, devolviéndole el beso. Pararon y juntaron sus frentes y después, Ikuto besó la frente de Amu.

En el colegio, estos dos llevaban sus manos unidas, captando la atención de todos y en especial la de los amigos de Ikuto.

Cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro, Ikuto y Amu habían salido a otra cita. Tsumugu esperaba en casa tomando su té. Éste revisó su reloj que traía en su muñeca izquierda y vio que ya era hora y salió de la casa. Ikuto y Amu estaban a punto de besarse con unas risitas, pero el padre interrumpió.

─Amu. Despídete del Sr. Tsukiyomi─ dijo bajando de las escaleras. Éste se puso frente a la pareja. ─Ikuto ve a casa. La noche terminó─

Ikuto se despidió y se retiró de ahí. El padre vio como se desvanecía Ikuto en el camino y se puso frente a Amu ahora.

─Amu, tu comportamiento es pecaminosa─ dijo ─Actúas cómo si estuvieras…─ respondió sin contestar

─¿Enamorada? ─ terminó la frase Amu con una sonrisa

─Amu eres una niña─ contestó con un poco de nervios el padre

─Papá, mírame─ respondió ahora negando con la cabeza ─No soy una niña─

─Pues no actúes como tal─

Amu lo miró fijo ─Lo amo─

Tsumugu negó con su cabeza ligeramente y la miró a los ojos. ─Entonces sé justa con él, antes de que todo empeore─

El padre se retiró y subió las escaleras para entrar a casa. Amu miró por el camino donde se había ido Ikuto y entró a casa.

En la noche siguiente, Amu traía su telescopio e Ikuto estaba con su auto en el cementerio donde la chica acostumbraba a ir. Se dieron un beso como saludo y se adelantaron más.

─¿Me ayudas? ─ preguntó Amu con una sonrisa

─Sí─ contestó con otra sonrisa. Agarró una bolsa. ─¿Y qué le dijiste a tu padre? ─

Amu agarró el telescopio. ─La verdad. Sólo no te mencioné. ─

Ikuto se encontraba sentado en una tabla y Amu estaba preparando su telescopio, Ikuto empezó a hurgar en su bolsa.

─¿Qué quieres ver? ─ preguntó Amu

Ikuto pensó por un momento. ─Plutón─

─Plutón aparece poco antes que el sol─ respondió Amu

─Lo sé─ contestó Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona, parándose de la tabla. ─Traje un termo con café caliente y una cobija─ respondió dejando las cosas en el suelo

─Lo tenías planeado─ dijo Amu

─Lo deseaba─

Amu entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. ─¿Tratas de seducirme? ─

Ikuto sonrió y se sentó en la cobija en el suelo. ─¿Por qué? ¿Eres seducible? ─

Amu negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa. ─Eso pensé─ contestó Ikuto agarrando la bolsa. ─Ergo, otra cobija─ dijo sacando una cobija. ─Una para mí y una para ti─

─Gracias─ contestó Amu

Ikuto se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Amu. Éste puso su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Amu y olió su pelo. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo, retirándose.

─¿Puedes encontrar esta estrella? ─ preguntó Ikuto

─Claro─

Mientras Amu buscaba la estrella indicada que estaba en el papel en el cielo y telescopio preguntó. ─¿Por qué estoy buscándola? ─

─Porque la nombré por ti─ contestó

Amu sonrió y se acercó a Ikuto riendo cerca de su rostro. Lo miró a los ojos por un rato y habló. ─Te amo─ . Ikuto la vio y Amu lo besó, éste le respondió. Ikuto comenzó a accederse accidentalmente.

─Está bien. Lo siento. Me detendré─ susurró con los ojos cerrados deteniendo el beso

Amu sonrió. Ikuto y Amu se sentaron en una de las cobijas juntas, Amu entre las piernas de Ikuto, cerca de su pecho.

─Y bien. ¿Cuál es tu número uno? ─ preguntó Ikuto bajando la cabeza para encontrar la de Amu

Amu silenció por un momento. ─Casarme en la iglesia donde creció mi madre. Donde se casaron mis padres─

Ikuto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodaron un poco más.

A la mañana, Ikuto fue a casa y dejó la bolsa afuera cuando vio que su madre estaba sentada con una mesita al aire libre leyendo un libro. Ikuto se acercó por detrás y la agarró por los hombros, haciéndola saltar del susto. Ikuto se sentó frente a ella.

─¿Acabas de llegar? ─ preguntó su madre

─Sí─

─De haberlo sabido, me habría aterrorizado─ respondió la madre. ─Ikuto, ¿estabas con Amu? ─

Ikuto volteó a ver a otra parte. ─Ikuto, ten cuidado. Es la hija del ministro─

─Con ella es diferente─ contestó Ikuto mirándola

─Será mejor que lo sea─

En la noche, Ikuto y Amu estaban caminando por las calles y pasaron cerca de un lugar donde estaban los amigos de Ikuto festejando. A éste no le importó. Mientras caminaban…

─¿Te preocupa el ingreso a la universidad? ─ preguntó Ikuto

─No─ respondió corto Amu ─No ingresaré─

─Pero dijiste…─dijo sin terminar Ikuto

─Lo diste por hecho─

─¿Irás al cuerpo de paz por un año? ─ preguntó con sus manos en los bolsillos

─No─ respondió Amu

─¿Qué harás? ─ volvió a preguntar parando de caminar, frente a ella

Amu bajó la mirada y después lo miró a los ojos, que estos estaban ya casi rojos. ─Estoy enferma─

─Te llevaré a casa─ respondió Ikuto

─¡No! ─ contestó Amu. Ikuto la miró sin entender. ─Tengo leucemia─

Ikuto sonrió por un momento. ─No─ dijo negando con su cabeza constantemente. ─Tienes dieciocho, estás perfecta─

─No─ respondió Amu bajando la mirada. ─Lo supe hace dos años. Ya no respondo a los tratamientos─

Ikuto se relamió y se comenzó a poner nervioso. ─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─

─El doctor dijo que llevara una vida lo más normal posible─ dijo Amu. ─No quería que me trataran diferente─

─¿Incluyéndome? ─ preguntó Ikuto mirando a otras partes constante

─¡Especialmente tú! ─ respondió Amu preparando las lágrimas. ─Yo estaba bien. Lo hacía aceptado, y apareciste tú─ Bajó la mirada. ─No necesito una razón para estar enojada con Dios─

Amu salió corriendo de ahí. Ikuto se relamió y se fue de ahí. Ikuto manejó en ese mismo momento, hasta la casa de su padre. Tocó la puerta varias veces pero no había respuesta. Cuando finalmente se había dado por vencido e irse, se abrió la puerta.

─¿Ikuto? ─ preguntó el padre acercándosele

─Ayúdame─ contestó Ikuto

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ─

─Es mi novia. Amu, ella…─dijo sin terminar la oración. ─Tiene cáncer. Necesito que vengas a verla. Ahora─

─Bien, cálmate─ respondió su papá

─¿Puedes ayudarme o no? ─ preguntó Ikuto con la mirada seria

─No conozco el caso─ contestó. ─Soy cardiólogo. No puedo…─

─Bien, olvídalo. Lo sabía─ contestó yéndose de ahí Ikuto

─¡Espera! ¡Ikuto! ¡Espera! ─ gritó el padre

Ikuto entró al carro y manejó lejos. En el camino, Ikuto trataba de aguantar el nudo que tenía en la garganta atorado, iba cada vez más lejos.

Al día siguiente, Ikuto se encontraba cerca de un lago, viendo el atardecer. Yoru apareció y se acercó a su amigo.

─Me llamó tu mamá─ No obtuvo respuesta. ─Habla conmigo─

─¿Sobre qué? ─ preguntó Ikuto sereno

─Sobre ti…sobre Amu─ contestó Yoru

─¿Qué hay para hablar? ─ respondió Ikuto. Volteó a ver a Yoru. ─Es la mejor persona que he conocido─

─Yo no entendí─ dijo Yoru

─Está bien─ respondió Ikuto, haciendo con Yoru su saludo particular

Ikuto fue hacia la casa de Amu y fue a dejar algo en la puerta, cuando vio que el padre de Amu estaba afuera con una mujer entregándole algo. Ikuto se acercó a Tsumugu

─No me iré de aquí─ dijo Ikuto mirándolo a los ojos ─Dígaselo a Amu─

Cuando Ikuto estaba afuera de su casa, arreglando su auto, bajó la tapa y vio que Amu estaba ahí. La miró y se acercó a ella.

─Lo siento mucho. Debí decírtelo antes─ dijo Amu bajando la mirada

─No. Te hice hacer cosas…─respondió Ikuto sin terminar

─Me ayudaste a estar saludable más tiempo─ dijo Amu

Ikuto bajó la mirada y luego vio a Amu a los ojos. ─¿Tienes miedo? ─

─Miedo mortal─ contestó Amu. Ésta rio y se acercó a Ikuto. ─Alégrate─

Ikuto la vio profundo. ─No es gracioso─

Amu bajó la mirada y pegó su frente con la de Ikuto. Se mordió su labio inferior y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró. ─Tengo miedo de no estar contigo─

─Eso no pasará─ respondió Ikuto. Éste agarró las mejillas de Amu y acercó su rostro contra el suyo y pegaron sus frentes, después se abrazaron.

─Estaré aquí─

Al entrar Ikuto a su casa, se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba su madre leyendo un libro. ─¿Me haces un favor? ─

Más tarde, su madre comenzó a enseñar a Ikuto a bailar en la sala, practicando con ella. Días después, Ikuto aplicó lo que había enseñado su madre con Amu, todas las noches, y Amu seguía los pasos de Ikuto.

Afuera de la casa de Ikuto y también en la de Amu, éste se empeñaba cada tarde a construir algo nuevo, algo que Amu ni su padre sabían qué era. Amu se despertó de su siesta al escuchar los martillazos que hacía Ikuto fuera de su casa y su padre entró a su habitación.

─¿Qué hace ése chico en el jardín? ─

Amu no contestó y comenzó a marearse. ─¿Amu? ¿Qué sucede? ─ preguntó su padre. Amu se desmayó, pero afortunadamente, cayó en los brazos de su padre.

Llamaron a la ambulancia y ya había llegado. Se llevaron a Amu e Ikuto y Tsumugu fueron con ella al hospital.

Amu estaba acostada en una camilla de una habitación privada. Ikuto estaba sentado junto a la camilla de Amu, esperando una respuesta de parte de ella. Ikuto estuvo ahí todos los días y Tsumugu vio esto. El padre entró a la habitación y se acercó a donde estaba Ikuto.

─Ikuto, ve─ susurró agarrándole del hombro

─No estoy cansado─ contestó tercamente

─Necesito un minuto con ella─ le respondió

Ikuto se despidió de Amu con un beso en su mano y se retiró de ahí. Tsumugu se sentó en la silla y vio a Amu y se frotó la frente. Amu había abierto ya los ojos.

─Papá…¿Tan serio? ─ susurró apenas Amu

Tsumugu se acercó más a Amu─¿Recuerdas cuando tenías cinco o seis años y dijiste que odiabas la gravedad…y que querías saltar del techo y volar? ─ preguntó

Amu rió y dejó que su padre tomase de su mano. ─Me enojé tanto contigo cuando me hiciste bajar─

─Si te tuve tan cerca de mí, era para retenerte más tiempo─ contestó con preocupación en su voz

─Papá…─susurró Amu viéndolo a los ojos

Tsumugu bajó la mirada. ─Cuando perdí a tu madre…temí que mi corazón nunca volviera a abrirse─ contestó acariciando la mano de su hija. ─Amu, durante día son pude mirarte….Pero luego…─

─Te quiero tanto─ murmuró Amu

Su padre dejó caer su cabeza en el brazo de Amu, ésta acariciando su pelo.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, Amu estaba despierta e Ikuto estaba sentado cerca de una mesita con luz, leyendo un libro. Cuando éste vio que Amu lo miraba, se levantó.

Le besó la frente y se sentó junto a ella en la camilla. ─¿Cómo te sientes? ─

─Muy bien─ contestó con una sonrisa. ─Tengo algo para ti─

─¿Sí? ─ preguntó Ikuto con una sonrisa

Amu asintió y le entregó un libro. ─Tranquilo. No es una biblia─ le contestó con una sonrisa. ─Era de mi madre. Son citas de sus libros favoritos…y de gente famosa. Sus pensamientos. ─

Ikuto agarró el libro y lo abrió. ─Veamos─ dijo hojeándolo ─El amor siempre es paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. Nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. No se ofende y no es resentido─ terminó, sonriendo.

─¿Sabes qué se me ocurrió hoy? ─ preguntó Amu con una sonrisa

─¿Qué? ─

─Quizá Dios…tiene para mí un plan del mejor del que yo tenía. Como que éste es un viaje sin fin. Como que me fuiste enviado porque estoy enferma. Para ayudarme a pasar por esto. ─ contestó Amu cerrando los ojos

Ikuto acarició la mejilla derecha de Amu. La joven abrió sus ojos y sonrió. ─Eres mi ángel─. Ikuto la beso en sus labios rosados.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ikuto había llegado al hospital, vio que Amu estaba en una silla de ruedas y una enfermera la estaba llevando afuera de la habitación. Ikuto curioso habló.

─¿Qué pasa? ─

─Puedo volver a casa. Agradécele a tu padre de mi parte─ contestó Amu con una sonrisa mientras ella llevada.

Tsumugu salió y se acercó a Ikuto. ─No entiendo─ contestó Ikuto.

─Él trató de comunicarse contigo─ contestó el padre. ─Pagará para que la atiendan en casa─

En la noche, Ikuto fue a la casa de su padre y tocó. Cuando su padre abrió, se acercó a Ikuto.

─Gracias─ dijo Ikuto

Su padre, lo agarró de los hombros y abrazó a Ikuto, y éste devolvió el abrazo fuerte.

Más tarde, afuera de la casa de Amu, Ikuto estaba aún construyendo ese 'algo' y Tsumugu lo vio desde adentro en la ventana. Tsumugu salió de la casa y se acercó a Ikuto.

─Debo terminarlo hoy─ murmuró Ikuto empeñándose más

─Toma, algo caliente─ ofreció el padre dándole un vaso

─Casi listo. ¿Pidió los espejos? ─ preguntó Ikuto

─Sí. Aquí están─ respondió comenzando a caminar hacia ellos. ─¿Y los soportes? ─

─Una vieja platina portadiscos─

─¿Crees poder terminarlo para mañana? ─ pregunto el padre

A la noche siguiente, Ikuto y Amu estaban afuera de la casa de la chica. Ikuto le entregó el regalo que había esforzado en construir, un telescopio.

─Es hermoso─ dijo Amu abrazando a Ikuto

─Bien, ya es hora. Pruébalo─ contestó mirándola a los ojos

Amu se acercó al telescopio, listo para estrenarlo. Miró dentro de el, y vio el cometa del que hablaba hace días antes.

─Ahí está─ susurró con una sonrisa. ─Ven. Mira, rápido─

Ikuto se acercó. Amu se sentó. ─Es genial─ dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

Ikuto se sentó junto a Amu, mientras ésta veía al cielo. ─¿Me amas? ─ preguntó Ikuto. Amu sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

─¿Harías algo por mi? ─ preguntó Ikuto tomando de la mano de Amu

─Cualquier cosa─ respondió Amu con una sonrisa

─¿Te casarías conmigo? ─

Waaa :D yaa~ creo qe el próximo es el final o no sé si son dos más :B no see~ D: no he 'calculado' xDD see yaa 8D reviews ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**A Walk To Remember**  
Ikuto&Amu  
AU

Amu sonrió y oblicuó sus cejas. Ikuto sonrió también. Unos segundos después, como respuesta, Amu e Ikuto se besaron.

Todos estaban sentados esperando a que la novia llegase. Ikuto estaba con un esmoquin negro, con la mirada baja, esperando a que Amu entrar por esa puerta. La puerta finalmente se abrió e Ikuto volteó a ver quienes se aproximaban eran Amu y su padre Tsumugu.

Amu traía un precioso vestido blanco y estaba agarra del brazo de su padre, ésta viendo a todos sus seres queridos sentados, y después miró a Ikuto, al joven que amaba. Todos miraban a la novia, los amigos de Ikuto, sus padres, todos. Finalmente, Tsumugu y Amu estaban ya en el altar. Ikuto y Amu se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se agarraron de las manos.

─El amor siempre es paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. Nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. No se ofende y no es resentido. ─ dijo Tsumugu después haciendo una pausa.

Ikuto, sin hablar, le dijo a Amu que la amaba y ésta le leyó los labios.

─El amor no haya placer en los pecados de otros… sino que se deleita en la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar…y soportar…lo que venga. ─

─Yo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…juro solmenemente…tomar a Amu…por esposa. ─

─Yo, Hinamori Amu…juro solemnemente…tomar a Ikuto…por marido. ─

Ikuto colocó el anillo que había comprado, en uno de los dedos de Amu, ésta hizo lo mismo con él.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años y Amu había ido de la vida de todos ya. Pero la visión de Amu caminando hacia Ikuto…nunca abandonó al joven.

Ikuto fue a la casa de Amu y entró con el consentimiento de Tsumugu, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y esperó a que llegase Tsumugu. El padre llegó y le dio un abrazo a Ikuto. Estos ya habían tomado mucha más confianza después de lo sucedido. Se sentó frente a él.

─¿Qué hay de nuevo? ─preguntó quitándose los lentes

─Entré a la facultad de medicina─ respondió con una sonrisa

─Tu madre me contó─ contestó con una sonrisa. ─Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Amu también lo habría estado─

Ikuto lo miró por un rato y sacó el libro que le había entregado Amu en el hospital. ─Quiero que tenga eso─

Tsumugu recibió el libro y lo abrió, después lo cerró. ─Gracias─

Ikuto suspiró. ─Lamento que ella no obtuvo su milagro─ bajando la mirada

─Lo tuvo─. Ikuto lo miró. ─Fuiste tú─ dijo con una sonrisa Tsumugu

Ikuto tomó un respiro.

Pétalos de sakura inundaron el suelo del puente, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, dejando el paso a la luna para aparecerse. Tardes como esta Ikuto pasaba siempre. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Amu se había marchado de su vida.

─_No se verá pero se siente_─ susurró dejando salir una cálida sonrisa de su boca

Ikuto sonrió a sí mismo y dejó salir una risa callada. El aire que respiraba Ikuto, era el mismo que respiraba desde pequeño, aunque él haya cambiado, el pueblo haya cambiado, el aire seguía siendo el mismo. Ikuto miró al cielo sabiendo algo nuevo ahora.

_De alguna forma u otra. Los milagros pueden ocurrir._

**Fin**

Oh yayz :D termine~~~ ;D zomg bueno 8D espero que en sus reviews me digan que opinan del fic (: ahh~ amo a walk to remember 3 cachin~~ tal vez nos volvamos a leer? Hope so~ byebye~ 3


End file.
